Running Away
by KrystalShadow
Summary: It's a KittyXLance fic! my first ever...But anyway, i think the title kinda' gives it away. Basically, Kitty gets annoyed, Lance gets annoyed...bit of this, bit of that...do you get it now? (please R&R)
1. Bad Moods

A/N: i have never written an x-men fic before, never mind that i havn't seen the show in a long long time, so if i get any details wrong please don't flame me say really nicely; "OH MY GOD (____) IS WRONG! YOU SUCK!" thanks ^_^  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1 - Bad Moods  
  
*~*~*  
  
Kitty turned her head and groaned in her sleep. Suddenly she sat up and looked around ehr room in the X-mansion, everything was as it should be. She felt her head, it hurt badly, as if someone had banged it or she had fallen. Yawning she sat up and took another look around. It was unusually quiet for a saturday morning at the X-institute, and then she remebered, it was a specail training session with Logan today . . .  
  
She looked down at her clock and read the time to be '11:00am'. Nearly choking as she coughed she gaxed at it and gasped. "OH MY GOD, I LIKE, TOTALLY OVERSLEPT! I'M LIKE SO DEAD!" and with that she jumped out of bed and got dressed and washed and fast as she could.  
  
Someone should have woke me . . . she thought as she tied ehr heair back, Logan's totally going to flip when i'm late, very late. i can't belive no- one came to wake me! she continued to think angrilly as she wrapped the bottle round ehr perfect ponytail.  
  
As she walked through the door and down the stairs to the danger room, she thoguht about the past days, people had been starting to ignore her. Rouge hardly talked to her anymore, and worse, even that blue-furred freak Kurt had stopped follwoing her. But it sometimes jus got worse, like today, normally someone would have come to wake her . . .  
  
She reached the danger room door and opened it slowly to see Logan, turning hiss head to look at her. "Hey kid, your late" he spat, without a "hello" or "good morning, how are you?" but that was too much to expect from Logan.  
  
Kittty walked in and the door closed behind her. Everyone turned to look at her. "Hey, Kitty, ve thought you vern't coming!" Kurt cried from above her. Iin one puff of smoke he was in front of her.  
  
Kitty gasped as stepped back, she still wasn't used to him "teleporting". "Well, it's not like any of you even, like, came to wake me up" she said, blowing smoke out of her face.  
  
"Jeez, sorry Kitty, we just didn't want to be stuck with an angry Logan" Spike said, he was leaning on the wall, trying to fix his skateboard he broke the previous day.  
  
"Which is just what your gonna' get in a minute" Logan growled, in his usual harsh voice. He got out a notepad out and looked down at it, "So, now that half-pint has dechided to join us, we can carry on with the team training"  
  
Kitty bit her bottom lip, she hated it when he called her that. She was also sure she heard someoen laughing.  
  
As she was about to walk away she felt someone tap her on the back and she turned round to see Logan. "Hey kid, you betetr remeber that" he said firmly, she didn't know what he meant . . ."Team work, notice the team. A team should work together, your part of that team" then he tapped her on the shoulder again and walked off.  
  
Kitty looked around at the other mutants, they were talking, training . . . and herself, she was just standing there, looking . . . i'm meant to be part of the team . . . she thought, but sometimes, i don't feel like it . . .  
  
She looked up, that was it, it wasn't fair, people talking to her like this, or sometimes not even talkign to her, and then making out it was her fault! "i'm going for a walk!" she cried, not even bothering to look back at them all as she walked through the door.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lance went to turn on the TV, he was about to watch the big match, there had been a long build up. He looked at the picture that had came up when he first turned it on, the news. "Oh great, i need the stupid bloody remote!" he snarled, looking from the TV to the sofa, and then the floor. It was no where . . . "FOR- WHO HAS THE REMOTE?" he cried, heading for the door to the hall.  
  
But he got no answer.  
  
He rolled his eyes and kneeled in front of the TV, he pressed one of the bottons of the front, that would change the station. Suddenly the ariel fell from the top of the TV and a loud buzzing noise came from it as the picture went fuzzy, and then it switched off.  
  
"Oh bloody hell!" Lance cried, kicking the TV so it fell onto it's ariel. He gritted his teeth, this is jus bloody fantastic . . . he thought, walking out into the hall.  
  
"Whao!" cried Toad, eyeing him as he walked past, "What's eating you Alvers?"  
  
"Like you care Toad" Lance spat as he walked past, his day was going from bad to worse . . . and now Toad dechided to show his slimey little face in the scene.  
  
"Sorry, bad mood boy" Toad said, looking up at him. He rolled his togue as he walked off.  
  
"If that was meant to be an insult, you had better think up something new!" Lance cried after him as he walked into the lounge. Lance rolled his eyes once more and went to pick up his jacket from the rack, as he took it off the peg half of the rack fell off, finally bringing down the other half unitl it lay below Lance's feet.  
  
"EVERYTHING IN THIS HOUSE IS FALLING APART!" he growled as eh kicked it out of the way, so it hit the wall with a thud. He headed for the door and flung it open, expecting it to fall off it's hinghes. "i'm going for a walk!" he cried, slamming it behind him.  
  
Toad popped his head round the door, "HEY ALVERS!" he cried hopelessly after him, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THE TV?!" 


	2. Love for the Enemy

A/N: sorry for the mistakes i made in the last chapter, really sorry! but anyway, thanks to you guys who reviewed, it always nice to know people like your work ^-^ please review and enjoy.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2 - Love for the enemy  
  
*~*~*  
  
Logan snarled and made his way out of the danger room after Kitty leaving the rest of the gang looked puzzled. "What's got her?" Rogue asked, shrugging.  
  
"I don't know, she just stormed out" Kurt said, looking at the door.  
  
Kitty was long gone by the time Logan reached the main door. He slammed it closed from how she had left it open. "Logan, calm down, What is it?" came the prffessor's voice from nearby. Logan turned around to see him making his way over in his wheelchair.  
  
"It's that kid, Kitty, she just walked out of my class" he said, trying to control his anger, "and walked outta' the mansion"  
  
The prof looked at the door and sighed, "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, i'm not psychic, that's Jean's job" he was finding it hard to control his anger.  
  
"Well, we had better get her back" The prof said, leaning on the side of his wheelchair. "She needs talking too and maybe helping, the brotherhood could be out there or . . ."  
  
Logan nodded, thinking of sabourtooth, his enemy . . . and with that he made his way out of the door too.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Lance made his way down to centrel park, it was crowded on a saturday but it didn't matter, as long as he was out of that house. He kicked stones as made his way along the sidewalk, groaning as he stepped. As he entered centrel park he found out, he was right, it was overcrowded. With skaters making thier way around and girls in little groups admiring them. Lance saw someone sat alone on a bench near him and he looked, it was Kitty . . .  
  
"That X-freak" he whispered to himself, but he knew he didn't feel that way, he felt like he knew her well, deep down he had feelings for her, and he hoped she did for him. Sometimes, it seemed like it.  
  
He made his way over to her and sat down. She gasped and looked up. "Oh, it's you Lance, you like, totally freaked me out there" she said, looking down again.  
  
"Yeah, hi to you too!" Lance said, looking at her, "So, why ain't you with your little X-freak friends all safe in your X-freak mansion"  
  
"Come off it Lance" Kitty said with a smile, "i know you don't hate us that much. Remember when you, like, joined the X-men?"  
  
"And remember when it, like, totally didn't work?" Lance said, mimicking her.  
  
Kitty frowned, "Well anyway, if you must know, i'm getting bored there, and lonely, you know, everyone is like, totally ignoring me sometimes"  
  
"I know how you feel" Lance sighed and they both looked at each other. Lance smiled as he looked into her eyes . . .  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Kitty asked, knowing fully what he was smiling at, she knew he like her and somewhere in her, she liked him too, alot . . .  
  
"Dunno'" Lance said, "Can't i smile now?"  
  
Kitty punched his arm lightly, "Stop being a wierdo"  
  
Lance laughed slightly and looked across the park, where thier way a hot- dog stand. "Can i get you one?" he asked, looking at it so Kitty knew what he meant.  
  
"Uh . . . ok, i guess" she said as he lead her over to the stand.  
  
"Just two plain dogs" he spat at the owner who hurried to make him, at Lance's tough look. Lance dropped some coins on the counter and handed Kitty her dog. "So, what did you do then? just walk out?" Lance asked Kitty as they sat back down.  
  
She bit her hot dog and talked when she had swallowed it. "Yeah, i'll be going back it's just i got so annoyed"  
  
Lance knew exactly how she felt . . . He wished he didn't have to go back.  
  
"HEY ALVERS, ET AWAY FROM HER!" They suddenly heard, and Logan jumped out in front of them.  
  
"Logan!" Kitty cried, nearly choking on her dog, "keep it down, he's not doing anything wrong . . ."  
  
"I don't care" Logan growled, eyeing Lance as he walked over to them. Some people had turned round to look. "Come on kid, your coming back with me"  
  
"NO!" Lance cried, jumping up in front of them, "Back off Pops, she don't have to go anywhere"  
  
"It's ok Lance, like, chill" Kitty said, also standing up, "I needed to go back sooner or later. Thanks for the Hot-dog anyway" She looked at him and then turned away quickely.  
  
Logan looked at Lance almost evily. Then he looked at Kitty and signaled to go back, and they both started walking away.  
  
Kitty looked back at Lance and smiled. He smiled back and waved watching her slowly fade out of sight. Then he flopped down on the bench and sighed, "Another wonderful day" 


End file.
